


December 14th

by backslashdelta, funidontlikeyoueither



Series: Kurtbastian 2020 Advent Calendar [14]
Category: Glee
Genre: Advent Calendar, Angst, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, Husbands, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Married Couple, Mention of Death, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backslashdelta/pseuds/backslashdelta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/funidontlikeyoueither/pseuds/funidontlikeyoueither
Summary: Kurt and Sebastian do some final Christmas decorating.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Kurtbastian 2020 Advent Calendar [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035924
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	December 14th

**Author's Note:**

> we hope you enjoy the chapter!!!

“Our first kiss,” Kurt recalls as he runs a finger along the outline of the perfectly drawn mistletoe. It had been Sebastian’s first Christmas in New York, and Kurt’s second. Sebastian, not knowing anyone, had accepted Santana’s invitation to attend her Christmas party - much to Kurt’s annoyance, Sebastian would later learn. The two had bantered back and forth as usual, and though they would never admit it, their insults lacked the harshness they used to. Further into the night, they’d found themselves caught under mistletoe together. After a pressuring chant of “kiss!” from the rest of the guests, the two had connected their lips, and sparks flew. After that night they still bickered, but it had been friendlier and more lighthearted than hurtful.

“And now we’re married!” Sebastian says with a wide smile.

“And I’ve never been happier,” Kurt says, but his smile doesn’t quite reach his eyes. “What do you want to do today?”

“Maybe wrap up on some decorating?” Sebastian suggests, gesturing around the room. “This place is pretty bland.”

“We have a tree,” Kurt points out. That had taken quite a bit of wearing down, so Sebastian hoped that Kurt wouldn’t be as stubborn with anything else. “We have a few boxes in the back of the closet that might have some more decorations in them, we could try that?”

Sebastian grins and nods. He wasn’t fond of the idea of spending a few hours searching through boxes of old junk, but the possibility of finding some embarrassing photo albums starring Baby Kurt appealed to him a lot. 

* * *

3 hours, two fights over a picture of 5 year old Kurt in a batman halloween costume that both ended in making out, and one box-avalanche later, and the couple have managed to find one box of Christmas decorations. Inside are pretty snow globes that Sebastian would not stop describing as “funky”, a few Christmas cards from Finn and Burt that Kurt sets out on top of a bookcase, and Santa, Rudolph, Snowman, and Christmas Tree animatronics. 

“They scared the crap out of me as a kid.” Kurt shudders as he wraps them back in the bubble wrap and gently places them back in the cardboard box. “I had nightmares every Christmas because of them. I couldn’t even be in the same room alone if they were there. Once again, my dad was my hero,” he says, chuckling softly.

“Oh my God,” he whispers.

“What?” Sebastian asks curiously as he spots the mistletoe Kurt had placed on the table; he grabs it and slips his hand behind his back.

“My mom’s perfume bottle!” Kurt brings it up to his nose and inhales the lingering scent. He sighs, a little wistful and sad, and approaches the tree, carefully placing it on the branch next to the apple ornament that his dad had bought him and Rachel for their first Christmas in New York. “I miss you both.”

Sebastian decides to give Kurt a moment and makes his way back to their bedroom with the mistletoe. He smirks to himself as he stands on a chair and hangs it from the ceiling, then pushes the chair back against the wall. “Hey, Kurt, come in here, please!”

He hears movement in the hallway, and a moment later Kurt is walking through the doorway. “Yeah, Seb?”

Sebastian just stands there, grinning, and he watches the skeptical look that crosses Kurt’s face. Sebastian looks up at the mistletoe pointedly, then looks back at Kurt and watches as his husband glances up as well; as soon as he does he snickers softly, and Sebastian just grins wider.

“Really, Smythe? I knew you always wanted to kiss me, but I didn’t think you were this desperate,” Kurt says, quoting himself from that night so many years ago at Santana’s party.

“Please, Hummel. As if you haven’t been checking me out all night,” Sebastian retorts, and he tries to look smug but he’s smiling too hard at the memory.

And then their lips are pressed together as their arms wrap around each other, only this time, no one has to do anything to convince them.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] December 14th](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004565) by [backslashdelta_podfics (backslashdelta)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/backslashdelta/pseuds/backslashdelta_podfics)




End file.
